Moel Gas Station Attendant
(Station Attendant, game) (Station Attendant, anime) (Izanami) |englishva= (Station Attendant, Anime) (Attendant & Izanami, P4; Izanami, Anime) }} The Moel Gas Station Attendant is a character in Persona 4. A chatty youth, he first speaks to the protagonist upon his first day in Yasoinaba. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Major Character **''Persona 4 (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character **''Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution: Minor Character Design The Moel Gas Station Attendant has wavy, almost long gray hair, red eyes and a pale complexion and wears a Moel gas station uniform with orange and white lines. In Persona 4 The Animation, he has light brown eyes and a tan complexion. Profile ''Persona 4'' The Moel Gas Attendant makes his first appearance in Persona 4 during the protagonist's first visit to Yasoinaba and subsequently meeting up with his uncle and his cousin, Ryotaro Dojima and Nanako Dojima. During their journey to fetch the protagonist to their residence, Dojima stops by the Moel Gas Station, and was welcomed by the gas attendant. Dojima later decides to take the opportunity to have a smoke, and along with Nanako going to the restroom, leaving the protagonist and the attendant alone. The attendant became intrigued towards the protagonist after learning that he came from a city, and mentions that moving to the small, urban town of Yasoinaba, the protagonist would end up getting bored quickly, and will probably takes up part-time jobs or just hanging out with his friends. Offering the protagonist a job in the gas station, the attendant later gives the protagonist a friendly handshake, welcoming him to Yasoinaba. After shaking hands with the attendant, the protagonist caught up with a dizzy spell, which he brushes away, assuming it as carsickness. The attendant can later be interacted during heavy rainy days in the Gas Station, where he would mention about the town gossips, and his interest in the town's inhabitants. At one point the attendant would even tell the protagonist the rumor of the Midnight Channel, and expressing his interest in there, remarking that he should try it himself some time. While adults in the town usually don't mind the attendant's appearance, younger people are suspicious around him; Nanako refers to him as "strange" and some NPCs see him as both a man and a woman. In the events of True Ending, the attendant is revealed to be the human form of Izanami after being confronted by the protagonist who retraced his steps of his first day in Inaba. Upon the attendant's reveal of being the human avatar of Izanami, she transforms into her humanoid form of Izanami, where she bears a red gleam within her eyes, and is portrayed as a woman dressed in a draping white robe. Seeing the potential in the protagonist, the attendant decided to awaken the protagonist's talents of invoking Personas via their handshake. The gas attendant also mentions that the protagonist was not the only one she awakened, many others, such as Tohru Adachi, and Taro Namatame have been awakened by her as well. It is also revealed there that the gas attendant herself was the very person to spread the urban legend of the Midnight Channel, as the Midnight Channel projects images within humanity's desire, she hopes that, through the Midnight Channel, she would come to understand humanity's wishes better. (For the rest of the attendant's role, see Izanami#Persona 4.) ''The Animation'' In the anime, the gas station attendant's role remains the same, but he makes a cameo appearance during episode 22 in November. Gallery Trivia * When the attendant performs a handshake to the protagonist, if the player is using a handheld controller, the controller will vibrate. * In the Japanese version of the game, the attendant's voice is masculine, while the English voice is feminine with a tone of masculine. However, in both dubs of the anime, the attendant's voice is masculine. This implies changing sexes was part of Izanami's disguise. * The attendant doesn't have a portrait when he speaks to the protagonist at the start of the game, or when interacted with in the overworld. His portraits only appear when talked to at the True Ending route, before he reveals himself to be Izanami. Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters